Tails of a Rat
by The Potal
Summary: This may say tails of a rat, but it's more like tails of everyone you know, love, hate, and love to hate. Plus new people. It's more of a bunch of stories all put together, like a pussel. Master Splinter gets kidnapped. Karai gets a boyfriend. Donnie and Chasey get into a fight. And at the end, it all makes sense.
1. Chapter 1 The night shift

Chapter 1: The night shift that changed it all

I tossed in bed and opened one eye. 8:45. I groaned. Night shift. I got up quickly and began to get dressed. I work at the Lianteate Animal Study Lab. I mostly deal with the two poison dart frogs, but sometimes I would get lucky. After kissing my wife, Odeny(I call her Odenny just to get on her nerves), hugging my five year old daughter, Alexandra, and seeing how Casey and Jenny were doing on their frog science project, I left. "Richard Benson!" my boss, Mr. Lianteate, bellowed in his usual booming voice. I turned around, a tub of poison dart frog blood in one hand. "How would you like a promotion?" Stunned by such an odd question, I just nodded. Mr. Lianteate was well known for his flair with business. This short and pudgy man with light brown sideburns could sweet talk you into getting something you don't need until it's too late. "We've got a new animal. If you can pull it off taking care of him, I'll give it to you. Strange thing is we gave him the noxx formal to knock him out like we usually do. But it's not working very well on him. He's been asleep for 27 hours and his test scores are showing up saying that he is very weak." "But that's not possible. The noxx formal works on all animals except humans." "Well, it sure ain't here,'' Mr. Lianteate said, motioning towards the fairly large cage in the middle of the lab. I walked towards it for a better look. To my surprise, I found a knocked out cold as big as a man in his early forties, wearing clothes, rat near the wall closest to me. His left arm was being used to get all the tests from. From one look, I could tell, this was no easy case. I turned towards Mr. Lianteate. "Where did you find him?" "In the sewers asleep. After a heated argument with the All You can Eat of Snakes, toads and their legs, and rats and their tails restaurant, we managed to save him." I nodded. "I'll do it." Mr. Lianteate smiled at me and patted me on the back before walking off. I quietly walked into the cage. Inside was a real redwood tree, grass, leaves, and two bowls. There were blinds that were used when the animal wanted aloneness. I walked over to the animal's papers. I filed them out.

**Name: Alezander **

**Date: 2/2/2012**

**Animal(Type): Rat**

**Test Score( above 40 well, under 40 weak): 22**

* * *

><p>"Master Splinter?" "Sensai?" "Sensai?" "Forget it guys. He's long gone," Donnie said, placing the needle inside the DNA scanner. "Donnie, you're the smart one. What do we do?" Ralph asked. " Well, this hair is from a man named Max Berones. He works at the All you Can Eat: Snakes, Toads and their legs Rats d their tails." Ingoring Mickey's gasps, Donnie contied on. Pulling out the needle. "Or , the most likely thing, he could be at the Lianteate Animal Study Lab. He showed everyone Splinter's DNA. Ralph and Leo seemed more releaxed, but April still looked terrified. "What is it April?" Donnie asked. "The Lianteate Animal Study is as bad(if not worse) than the All you Can Eat: Rats and Toads and their tails, or however it goes!" "You mean the All you Can Eat: Snakes, Toads and their legs, and Rats and their tails?" "Is it time to get puncture?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : The story begans

I looked up to find the huge rat giving me that glare. That glare that clearly stated that _you can do whatever you want to me, but you can't break me._ That glare that wild horses and rusty cowboys give on TV. I gulped. This was not going to be easy. The rat tried to stand, but was clearly in pain. I had to force him to ease down. Wow. I never thought I'd say that. "Stay down. You're weak. You need to get well, before you can stand." Surprisingly, the rat seemed to understand me. He didn't try to get up again. After making sure he was alright for the moment, I realized I had to do a blood test. And give him the medicine needle. Most animals that are new freak out when they see it. But this rat, didn't even flinch. Quit rare, that is. After leaving the rat, I decided to name him Alezondo.

I went to the blood lab. My friend, Jackson, was there. He was always there, working on something. "Hey," I said. "Hey. Heard you got the ideal job." I nodded. That's when I saw something odd in the blood._ Human_ blood cells. "What?" I mumbled . "What?" "Oh, nothing," I said, shaking it off. The next morning, though, it wouldn't be so easy to. Night shifts are fast and quick. Soon I was in Mr. Lineate's office. Mr. Lineate looked up from his paperwork. "Yes Benson?" I walked in and put Alezondo's clipboard of files. "I found this in his blood samples," I said, pointing to human blood cells. "He seems oddly human." Mr. Lineate chuckled. "Oh, Richard. If only more were like you. A rat-human. Hilarious!" he laughed as I walked out.

When I got home , the kids were getting ready for school. Odeny walked over to me and gave me a kiss. "I heard someone has to go to work tomorrow at 10:00?" "Yea. Oddly, Mr. Lineate doesn't appreciate my kind of humor."

I walked into the cage the next morning to find Alezondo still asleep from last night. I didn't blame him. I would too. I walked over to wall across from him and slid down.

**Time: 10:45 am**

**Hands: (**That's an odd question I had thought.)** Deformed, probably.**

**Weight: Haven't done that yet.**

**Awake: No**

"What are you doing?" a voice beside me asked. Without looking up, I said," Oh just working on some animal files. How 'bout you?" I looked up only to see Alezondo sitting beside me. Not having the slightest inkly of what was to come, I said," Oh hey Alezondo." I looked around, but not finding anyone. I was now getting kinda scared. "That's not my name." I looked at Alezondo. "Oh, whoa."

"I have so, so, so many questions to ask you!" I said. "Yes, you must. But first, I require some answers." "But how can you talk?" I asked, clear to him that I wasn't paying attention. "How?" The rat sighed. "I'm not going to get any answers until I tell, won't I?" I shook my head. "Fine." He sighed again and began a _long(_ but quite good) story of how he was once _human. _I nodded at the end, totally blown away. "What's your-" "No. Now you answer my question." I nodded, mildly cross. "It's fair." "Am I the only one here?" "What do you mean?" " Are my sons here?" "Oh. No. Well, not that I know of, _my_ turn. What's your name?" The rat sighed. Clearly, he did not care for this. "Splinter." He stood up. "Now, it was nice to meet you, but I must be going. I would have left yesterday, but I couldn't."


	3. Chapter 3 I learn of what is to come

Splinter's POV

* * *

><p>Benson looked down at his file. Looking back up at me he said esperated," But you can't! You're too weak!" "I'm fine," I said, turning and beginning to walk away. I had not even walked four feet away, when suddenly, searing pain swelled inside of me. With a cry out of pain, I fell over. Benson rushed over towards me. "Come on," he said, motioning towards the tubes filled with medicine. I nodded. I hated to admit it, but I was, in fact, too weak to leave. Benson placed his hand on my forehead. It took everything I had not to slap it away. He rose. "I'll be right back. You need a blanket." "No, I'm fine." "No, I'll be right back." And with that, Benson left.<p>

* * *

><p>Richard Benson's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I walked out of the cage and off towards the stacks of blankets near the blood lab. As I grabbed one of the red and black blankets I heard a familiar "Hey Benson!" I turned around. "Hey Jackson." Jackson gave me a playful shove. "How's that oversized rat of yours?Doing any better?" "I'm afraid not. In fact, he's doing worse." Jackson gave me another playful shove, showing me he couldn't care less about Splinter. "Well, you better get him better. I mean, he has to be ready for the dissecting. Right?" "Dissecting?" I asked slowly. "Yea." Jackson picked up a bloody knife. "And I get to the big honor!" I gulped. Part of me died right there.<p>

I walked into the cage. Splinter had somehow fell asleep. Don't ask me how. It looked like he and Death were having a vire together. The prise: his life. I slowly put the blanket on the rat. "Don't worry, new buddy." I said. "I'll get you out of here."


	4. A creature namedZeke and Benson's Dinner

I must have thought the idea over and over in my head at least twenty times. As Splinter and Death played, I pulled out my phone. "Odeny?" "Yes?" she answered. "Listen, I've got a friend of mine, he needs to stay a little a our place till he gets back on his( I paused for a minute there, not sure to say paws or feet) um, feet. Okay?" "Sure. Just no gambling. Alright?" I chukled. Last time someone had visited, it had been my brother, and he was a gambler. Lets just say, when Casey earned twenty bucks off of watching us, Odeny wasn't so happy of me. "Yes honey. Thank you."

It was near ten o'clock. As me and Splinter closed the blinds, we were going to have lunch together, I heard a familiar," Daddy!" The door slammed open and rushed in Alexandra, Casey, and Jennyfier. Odeny followed close behind. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Don't you remember? Today was the early release day for spring break!" Odeny said. "Oh, right. Just looking at your bueitful face Odenny, made me forget." She sighed happily and we kissed. " , Daddy, is this the rat?"Alexandra asked when the kids saw Splinter. I rolled my eyes. "Now guys, be polite to my fri-" "Don't tell me he's the guy!" Odeny said. I smiled nervously. "Well, yes, yes he is." Odeny sighed and rolled her eyes. "What on E-" "Please I just really need you to do this." Splinter walked up towards us. "Thank you for letting me stay with you until I am well," he said with a Japanese bow. "You always did say you did want to learn Japanese," I told Odeny. Odeny rolled her eyes and sighed happily. "I'm not gonna to be able to say no, right?" "Nope."

* * *

><p>The plan worked perfectly. That night(Odeny and the kids were home, Odeny making Japanese noodles) Splinter and I played a prank. I showed a "sick Splinter" to Jackson and Lientante and suggested he goes home with me for a while. With only thirty threats that I'll lose my job if he died, me and Splinter got out. After I pulled out of the drive way, I said,"You can get up, you know." Splinter got up. I looked at him, just like the four-year-old kid in the nearby car. "You may want to wear your hood." Getting what I meant, and noticing his hood was off, Splinter put on his hood.<p>

* * *

><p>Karia POV<p>

"Here." Dogpound handed me a disk. "You clean it." "Excuse me?!" I said. "You want your father to know you went behind his back?" I rolled my eyes and took the disk. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Dinner wasn't the same without April nor Splinter. April had been kidnapped, and though they had tried (even with their new friend's help) they could not find her capter. Their new friend of course, was the believed capter's creäture. Well, you wouldn't really call him a creäture. He was a man(in this case a woman) made boy. His name was Zeke. Zeke was really a great help.<p>

Zeke's POV:

I couldn't sleep. Though the warm blankets and goodnights, I couldn't help but have to fight for the urge to sleep. I breathed deeply. It hit. I got up quickly. "Donnie!Donnie!" "What?" a sleepy Donnie asked, awaking from his slumber. For a minute, I wondered why he wasn't in his shell-like all the ones on TV when they sleep. "I got an idea." "This is madness!" Donnie said as we ran across the tops of roofs. "No, it's not. Just think about it. My creator, Heasea, wanted April dead right?" "So?" "She's my creator, Donnie! All scientists, even mad in the brain ones, write data!" "Oh, I get it! But you said yourself, she writes in no journal." I stopped. "One. She made one." Donnie stopped as well. "You don't mean..." "Yes, I mean." "I am not going to experiment on your brain!" "Look, dude, it's April. Hease put all the data about me, witchcraft, and ,yes, April in my brain. It's just locked in some sort of chest!" Donnie sighed. "Fine."

* * *

><p>"Dinner was great," I said. Odeny blushed. "Thanks. My whole family(while saying this, she points at Benson) hates it." While she wasn't looking, I leaned over towards him. "Be lucky you haven't tried Mickey's food." Benson grinned.<p> 


	5. That's Elomo Muterzislm

"What!?" Shredder turned to face a furious Karia. "You used me? You aren't my _Father? _All these years and yet, you never told! You tried to get me to kill my father!" "What?" "Don't play fool with me! Dogpound gave me the disk of the battle, from the camera, you had with Splinter!" Shredder turned around to face Dogpound. "You did what?!" Dogpound whimpered. "And now," Karia said, ripping off her face armor," I'm going to go beg for my real father's merce." "No, you won't!" "Oh, and what are you gonna do? Send me to my room?" And with that, Karia left.

* * *

><p>Footsteps could be heard. Ralph turned to find the least likely person he thought he'll ever see. "Karia!"he yelled, raising his weapons. Karia dropped her weapon. "I wish to see my Father." "Hu?" "Didn't he ever told you?"<p>

* * *

><p>Donnie locked me in. "So where's the controls thing?" "Up there," I said ,pointing. But when he got up there all he did was mutter was woa. "What?" I asked. "Come up here and come look!" "Um, I'm kinda locked in," I yelled. "Oh," Donnie said racing back down. To find out, it was a jornal. We opened to the first page.<p>

**Date: 1/23/99**

** I got Zeke today. He will soon be ready for expirmenting and mind wiping.**

I read that sentance over and over again. _Mind wiping? _

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, I was feeling a lot better. Benson and I went out to get a light breakfeast. That's when I saw him. The man I hadn't seen for 15 years. "Splinter. Splinter? Anyone home?" Benson asked, waving a hand in my face. "Yes?" "Who is that guy?" "That's Elomo Muterzislm. The monster hunter."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>15 years ago<strong>

It was dark in the sewer. I sighed. Three of the baby turtles were alseep. The one that I would later name Ralph, was scared. After giving him some stuff animal that Miwa was supposed to have, I got ready to leave. It had been two weeks now since the turtles and I had been hit with mutungen. I had to go out and eat something other than alge and worms. Don't ask. But as I walked down the sidewalk, the wind happened to blow off my hood. The group of tourists behind me gasped and cried out. Elomo Muterzislm soon came. I could have easily beaten him. But when I saw blood on his hands, I feared the worst and rushed back to the sewer. Of course my sons were fine.


	6. THE END BIG BATTLE IS NOT THE END RIGHT?

Chapter 6: Miwa and Emily are Born (again)

"Oh," Benson said. "I'm sorry to hear that." "Oh, it's alright." "No, no it's not." Suddenly, a white-haired and pink-eyed 14-year-old boy and Miwa rushed into the reserant. They hid behind a bush plant. Miwa noticed me. She and the boy walked over towards us. I stood up. Miwa dropped to the ground. "Father I am so, so, s-"She never got to finished her sentence for I bent down and hugged her. Tears slid down her face. "But how, how can, can you forgive me so easy?" "Because you didn't know." I looked at her. She had grown up so much since the last time had seen her. "So, I'm guessing this is the Kari/Miwa girl you told me about?" Benson asked. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but we need your help." I turned to face the boy. "This is Zeke, Father. He's my _boyfriend_." "_Boyfriend?_" Miwa smiled sheepishly at my expression. "Yes." "What is it?" "April's been captured by my creator." "What? Your creator?" "Hello, Benson." Both Benson and I looked up to find Elomo with his fourteen year old daughter. She resembled both her mother and her father I decided. She had long golden hair, like her father, green eyes, unlike her father, and the I think I'm better than you look, like her father, on her face. "Hello, Zeke." "Hello, Emily." Zeke had trouble saying it without snarling. Telling these two didn't have the best past together, I stepped forward. "Hello, Elomo." "Why I believe we hadn't met yet," Elomo said, taking out an arm. I shook it. Luckily, my disguise tricked him. For now, anyway.

"So, Benson, my daughter and I are looking for the Rat of 15 Past and I was wondering if you want to help?" "No. Now, excuse me, but I have to leave." "What's this creator?" I asked when we walked out. "Heasea. She made me who I am today, and she gotten April. And we need your help." I looked at Zeke. He looked exhausted and desperate. I nodded. He smiled weakly.

Benson swore to help. So did Odeny and the kids. Zeke, Miwa, and I walked into my lair. Leo, Mickey, Ralph, and Donnie were watching Space Wars. Miwa smiled weakly. "What's she doing here?" Ralph yelled. "Hi, brothers?" "Brothers?" Leo, Mickey, and Donnie yelled out. "Well, what else am I supposed to call you? Turtle bros?"

After I had explained everything (and so did Miwa) we started working. Zeke and Donnie started working on the computer, Casey Jones and Ralph got the gear ready, and Miwa, I, and Leo looked at a map for the best places to look. Mickey got Donnie's experiments ready. We chose (with Zeke's help) the old abandoned warehouse.

April tried to defend herself from Heasea's attacks, but being a witch, she had a better handle. We rushed in to find them fighting. "Master Splinter!" April cried out of surprise. Heasea turned and grinned slyly. "I see my plan worked." A cold shiver went down my spine as I realized that April wasn't the prize."What?" " You, know the anwerse. But anyway, you see _Master_ Splinter, I don't want no stupid dumb girl ]. I want you for Shredder! He'll repay me handsomely. He might even give me your dead body. But don't worry; I'll make sure it'll go to a good cause!" I grimaced and got into a fighting stance. "Stop! Don't you see? You're just making it better for her!" Zeke yelled. "Oh, just shut up Zeke. I never did like you. I shoulda have just killed you when I kidnapped you." Heasea pulled out her wand. Leo, Mickey, Donnie, Ralph, April, Casey Jones, and Miwa took a fighting stance behind me. Heasea just grinned. "I'm sure Master Shredder will well enjoy the defeat of the four mutant turtle Oaf!" Heasea yelled as Zeke just suddenly sprang on top of her. "No, how dare _You! You killed me then made me into a manmade creäture! You tried to torture me while saying doing helpful "experiments" for me. You tried to kill my friends! The few people that actually understand me for what I am! __How dare you!"_

Heasea tried to fight back, but Zeke was stronger than she expected. I guess when you try to make a monster, you get the monster. Just not the way _you_ thought _you_ would. Suddenly, Heasea bunked Zeke off. He fell twenty feet away. "Zeke!" April yelled. She started to run towards him, but I stopped her. Heasea, with her wand raised high, shot... Heasea fell dead after that. Don't ask me how. But I know this isn't the end….

**And it wasn't. Heasea wasn't dead. But she wasn't alive either…**

* * *

><p><strong>This story will be continued in the next story: <strong>**_The Kids of Battle: Tails of a Rat (reprise). In th_**_**is story, Master Splinter is, wait a minute, did you say a kid? Zeke betrays the gang(more than once) and the outside world gets darker and yet darker as a new evil appears...**_


End file.
